enstupipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Rexxar the Great
Rexxar the Great (born sometime 20,000,000,000-18,000,000,000 BC) is a cosmic being. He, along with Eli the White, is responsible for the creation of the Andromeda Galaxy. He is the creator of the planet Raxx, and the Raxxi people. He is often regarded as the most powerful mortal that ever lived, and, along with Eli the White, the progenitor of modern heroes and villains in more than one way. Birth and Life Rexxar was born out of cosmic fission from cosmic residue left after the creation of the Universe. He spent about two billion years with Eli learning the secrets of the universe, and one day, they decided to stop, and create life other than themselves. They created stars and planets, creating the galaxy we now know today as Andromeda.They disagreed on how to create life, so they decided on creating two separate species. These early life forms could not survive in the open vaccuum of outer space, so they decided on creating a planet for their new species. Again, they disagreed and ended up making two separate planets. Rexxar made a very large planet, about ten times the mass of Jupiter, while Eli made a smaller rock, about twice the size of Earth. By then, Rexxar had created an extensive vocabulary. In fact, his name Rexxar came from the words "Great" (Raxx) and "One" (Ar). He used the former as the name of his new planet. He then created a people for hisn planet, made from his likeness. He called them Raxxi, for "Great People." He erected from the earth mountains, volcano, and hills, created valleys and trenches, grew forests and created rivers, lakes, and oceans. He then gave the Raxxi the strength and knowledge of the craft. Their first craft was a temple in his honor. Around this temple they built a majestic palace for Rexxar. He then chose a select few to become his Royal Family to rule after his death. He called these the Macaberan. He then gave the Raxxi free will and ambition. He gave them personalities and power. He gave each an individual bit of him, characterized by a specific supernatural power, such as pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, speed, etc., etc. Some were given more than one power. He made these powers genetic, but with each offspring receiving a random power, chosen by their specific genetic code. He then sat down in his new throne and watched the Raxxi people prosper. He had not yet created a spirit of strife in the Raxxi, so they were a peaceful, prosperous people. He created a set of rights, a Constitution from which the Royal Family would rule. He created sixty districts and assigned governor families to them, as nobles. He mostly resided in his palace. He counseled with Eli on how to rule the Raxx. Growing Pride and Concern After he had established his rule over Raxx, Rexxar had become proud of his creation, and upheld them in every respect. He even bestowed upon them the greatest of gifts: Every 40th descendant of his Royal Family would receive his full psionic power. This power was enough to destroy the Universe as we know it. He believed that, without the spirit of strife, the Raxxi would never succumb to corruption because of the power. Eli was concerned with him because of his overwhelming faith in the Raxxi, which he thought was overly-zealous. Though the Raxxi worshipped Rexxar as their god, Rexxar seemed to give the Raxxi an equal amount of respect and admiration which, to Eli, seemed reckless and irresponsible given his position as ruler. He believed that full loyalty should only come from the people and that the Emperor should not be bound to the people and should be able to do as he pleased. He believed that Rexxar's faith in the Raxxi would lead to him giving them all he had, his full power, which he knew that to a people as new as the Raxxi, would be catastrophic. He tried to warn Rexxar, but Rexxar always gave him a deaf ear. Though Rexxar was being overly arrogant, he and Eli remained great friends until his death. Death After the passing of Rexxar's seven billionth year, he noticed his own health detiriorate. He kept this a secret, even from Eli. Over time, he ages to an extent where he became slightly senile. On the tenth year foreshadowing his ten-billionth year, he wrote a large Address that acted both as a will and as a Farewell Address, in which he expressed his hope for the future, and his vision of how it should be. (He truly did have visions of the future, he knew the terrible truth of the actions yet to be acted upon by his 42nd descendant, but he kept the visions a secret to his dying breath.) On the eve of his ten billionth year, Rexxar sat down with the people of Raxx at the palace for a dinner and celebration that lasted ten days. On the tenth night, he was laid to rest his final sleep in his private chamber. The next morning, his body was found on his bed, his arms crossed across his chest and his body straight. There were one hundred days of mourning, and on the one-hundred-and first day, his body was carried to his temple, and laid upon the altar, in a large coffin, where his body lies to this very day. That day everything on Raxx stopped and people stayed indoors to pray for their god-king to bless them even in death. The next day, the eldest member of the Royal Family, Rakko Mal'Rexxar (Royal Son of Rexxar) was crowned, and he took the Governess of District 12 as his empress. They ruled as the 28th descendants of Rexxar. They followed his Constitution closely, and Raxx prospered. Sadly, his death had released the spirit of strife upon the Raxx. They could not cope with this new feeling and many committed mass suicide, but under the leadership of Rakko, the Raxxi made it through one of the darkest periods of their history. By the end of it, the Raxxi population had decreased by 85%. Legacy *He left behind a Constitution by which all rulers of Raxx have abided to to this day. *He created the Raxx, one of the most influential races in the universe. *His descendans, particularly Namorr Mal'Nilloc, Wekangaur Macaberan, and Horrindus Macaberan, changed the world forever in their time. *His ideologies lived on with his will and Eli. *Without his influence, much galactic civilization would not have been possible. *His is the will of the Raxxi, and as such, is the will of much of the known universe. Category:Character Category:War Puppies Category:Sci-Fi